Unity
]] Quotes regarding concepts of Unity Sourced :Alphabetized by author ]] ]] * As difference in degree of capacity exists among human souls, as difference in capability is found, therefore, individualities will differ one from another. But in reality this is a reason for unity and not for discord and enmity. If the flowers of a garden were all of one color, the effect would be monotonous to the eye; but if the colors are variegated, it is most pleasing and wonderful. The difference in adornment of color and capacity of reflection among the flowers gives the garden its beauty and charm. Therefore, although we are of different individualities, . . . let us strive like flowers of the same divine garden to live together in harmony. Even though each soul has its own individual perfume and color, all are reflecting the same light, all contributing fragrance to the same breeze which blows through the garden, all continuing to grow in complete harmony and accord. ** `Abdu'l-Bahá, in [http://reference.bahai.org/en/t/ab/PUP/ The Promulgation of Universal Peace : Talks Delivered by `Abdu'l-Bahá during His Visit to the United States and Canada in 1912 (1982), edited by the US Bahá'í Publishing Trust, p. 24] * United we stand; divided we fall. ** Aesop in "The Four Oxen and the Lion", Fables, also known as "The Lion and the Bulls" * All Greeks and all barbarians alike count up to ten, and having reached ten revert again to the unity. ** Aëtius of Antioch in Aëtius (I. 3.8) * The utterance of God is a lamp, whose light is these words: Ye are the fruits of one tree, and the leaves of one branch. Deal ye one with another in the utmost love and hamony. …So powerful is the light of unity that it can illuminate the whole earth. ** Baha'u'llah, as quoted in The Baháí̕ Temple : House of Worship of a World Faith (1942) edited by National Spiritual Assembly of the Bahá'ís of the United States * Behold, how good and how pleasant it is for brethren to dwell together in unity! ** Bible Psalms 133:1 * Despite the immense diversity of creation, we all accept that there exists in nature a profound underlying unity. The search for this unity provides the motivation for the lives of many different men — some who, like Einstein, search for it in general natural laws and others who, like Teilhard de Chardin, would trace cosmic evolution to a divine origin. ** René Dubos, Science and Man's Nature (1965) * In necessariis unitas, in dubiis libertas, in omnibus caritas ** Unity in things Necessary, Liberty in things Unnecessary, and Charity in all. ** Rupertus Meldenius (Peter Meiderlin) in Paraenesis votiva pro Pace Ecclesiae ad Theologos Augustanae Confessionis, Auctore Ruperto Meldenio Theologo (c. 1627). Some forms of this statement have been attributed to Richard Baxter, but though he used the motto, he himself attributed it to Meldenius. * Oh, shame to men! devil with devil damn'd Firm concord holds, men only disagree Of creatures rational. ** John Milton, Paradise Lost (1667; 1674), Book II, line 496. * Unity in diversity is the highest possible attainment of a civilisation, a testimony to the most noble possibilities of the human race. This attainment is made possible through passionate concern for choice, in an atmosphere of social trust. ** Michael Novak, Unity in Diversity : An Index to the Publications of Conservative and Libertarian Institutions (1983) * Concordia res parvae crescunt, discordia maximae dilabantur. or Nam concordia parvae res crescunt, discordia maxumae dilabuntur. ** By union the smallest states thrive, by discord the greatest are destroyed. *** Sallust in Bellum Iugurthinum Ch. X * Seid einig — einig — einig. ** Be united — united — united. *** Friedrich von Schiller in Wilhelm Tell * So we grew together, Like to a double cherry, seeming parted, But yet an union in partition — Two lovely berries moulded on one stem; So, with two seeming bodies, but one heart; Two of the first, like coats in heraldry, Due but to one, and crowned with one crest. ** William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Helena in Act III, sc. 2 * Their meetings made December June. Their every parting was to die. ** Alfred Tennyson, In Memoriam A.H.H. (1849), XCVII. * I know that my unity with all people cannot be destroyed by national boundaries and government orders. ** Leo Tolstoy, My Religion (1884) ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 827-28. * When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall, one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle. ** Edmund Burke, Thoughts on the Cause of the Present Discontent. * I never use the word "nation" in speaking of the United States. I always use the word "Union" or "Confederacy." We are not a nation but a union, a confederacy of equal and sovereign States. ** J. C. Calhoun, to Oliver Dyer (Jan. 1, 1849). * The Constitution in all its provisions looks to an indestructible union composed of indestructible States. ** Salmon P. Chase, decision in Texas vs. White. See Werden's Private Life and Public Services of Salmon P. Chase, p. 664. * Neque est ullum certius amicitiæ vinculum, quam consensus et societas consiliorum et voluntatum. ** There is no more sure tie between friends than when they are united in their objects and wishes. ** Cicero, Oratio Pro Cnœo Plancio, II. * Like two single gentlemen rolled into one. ** George Colman the Younger, Broad Grins, Lodgings for Single Gentlemen. * Then join in hand, brave Americans all! By uniting we stand, by dividing we fall. ** John Dickinson, The Liberty Song of 1768. * When our two lives grew like two buds that kiss At lightest thrill from the bee's swinging chime, Because the one so near the other is. ** George Eliot, Brother and Sister, Part I, Stanza 1. * We must all hang together or assuredly we shall all hang separately. ** Benjamin Franklin, to John Hancock at the Signing of the Declaration of Independence (July 4, 1776). *'' Entzwei' und gebiete! Tüchtig Wort, Verein' und leite! Bess'rer Hort.'' ** Divide and command, a wise maxim; Unite and guide, a better. ** Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Sprüche in Reimen, line 516. * Was uns alle bändigt, das Gemeine. ** The universal subjugator, the commonplace. ** Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Taschenbuch für Damen auf das Jahr (1806). * Our Union is river, lake, ocean, and sky: Man breaks not the medal, when God cuts the die! Though darkened with sulphur, though cloven with steel, The blue arch will brighten, the waters will heal! ** Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., Brother Jonathan's Lament for Sister Caroline, Stanza 7. * There with commutual zeal we both had strove In acts of dear benevolence and love; Brothers in peace, not rivals in command. ** Homer, The Odyssey, Book IV, line 241. Pope's translation. * He that is not with me is against me. ** Luke, XI. 23. * Then none was for a party; Then all were for the state; Then the great man helped the poor, And the poor man loved the great: Then lands were fairly portioned; Then spoils were fairly sold: The Romans were like brothers In the brave days of old. ** Thomas Babington Macaulay, 1st Baron Macaulay, Lays of Ancient Rome. Horatius, Stanza 32. * The union of lakes—the union of lands— The union of States none can sever— The union of hearts—the union of hands— And the flag of our Union for ever! ** George P. Morris, The Flag of Our Union. * Behold how good and how pleasant it is for brethren to dwell together in unity. ** Psalms, CXXXIII. 1. * Concordia res parvæ crescunt, discordia maximæ dilabantur. ** By union the smallest states thrive, by discord the greatest are destroyed. ** Sallust, Jugurtha, X. * Wir sind ein Volk, und einig wollen wir handeln. ** We are one people and will act as one. ** Friedrich Schiller, Wilhelm Tell, II. 2. 258. * Seid einig—einig—einig. ** Be united—united—united. ** Friedrich Schiller, Wilhelm Tell, IV. 2. 158. * So we grew together, Like to a double cherry, seeming parted, But yet a union in partition; Two lovely berries moulded on one stem: So, with two seeming bodies, but one heart; Two of the first, like coats in heraldry, Due but to one and crowned with one crest. ** William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream (c. 1595-96), Act III, scene 2, line 208. * Auxilia humilia firma consensus facit. ** Union gives strength to the humble. ** Syrus, Maxims. * Quo res cunque cadant, unum et commune periculum, Una salus ambobus erit. ** Whatever may be the issue we shall share one common danger, one safety. ** Virgil, Æneid (29-19 BC), II. 709. * Liberty and Union, now and forever, one and inseparable. ** Daniel Webster, second speech on Foote's Resolution (Jan. 26, 1830). * One Country, one Constitution, one Destiny. ** Daniel Webster, speech (March 15, 1837). Anonymous * In varietate concordia ** Unity in diversity (or "United in diversity"). ** Motto of the European Union. * Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno. ** One for all, all for one. *** Traditional motto of Switzerland, and also a motto in The Three Musketeers (1844) by Alexandre Dumas, where it is also reversed in the form "All for one, and one for all." * We're all in this together. ** English proverb, prominent during World War II, as quoted in The Railroad Trainman, Vol. 59 (1942) by Brotherhood of Railroad Trainmen, p. 449 * Unity is strength. ** Fable (click here to read) Unsourced * The style of life is a unity because it has grown out of the difficulties of early life and out of the striving for a goal. ** Alfred Adler * Neque est ullum certius amicitiae vinculum, quam consensus et societas consiliorum et voluntatum. ** There is no more sure tie between friends than when they are united in their objects and wishes. ** Cicero * Unity can only be manifested by the Binary. Unity itself and the idea of Unity are already two. ** Gautama Buddha * What ever disunites man from God, also disunites man from man. ** Edmund Burke * I take as my guide the hope of a saint: in crucial things, unity; in important things, diversity; in all things, generosity. ** George H. W. Bush * All for one, one for all, that is our motto. ** Alexandre Dumas * Unity to be real must stand the severest strain without breaking. ** Mahatma Gandhi * I still believe America's destiny is to become a living testament to what free human beings can accomplish by acting in unity. ** John Kerry * Men, it has been well said, think in herds; it will be seen that they go mad in herds, while they only recover their senses slowly, and one by one ** Charles Mackay * One man may hit the mark, another blunder; but heed not these distinctions. Only from the alliance of the one, working with and through the other, are great things born. ** Antoine de Saint-Exupery External links Category:Themes